


Troll Spanking

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Moirails, Over the Knee, Pain, Spanking, contrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has done a Very Bad Thing, and the only way to properly atone for it is naturally to go ton one's moirail for a hearty spank....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll Spanking

Gamzee looked up sharply from his husktop as the door to his hive was unceremoniously battered upon by his moirail. He didn't need to go downstairs and check, he knew that no one else would have the sheer unconscionable effrontery to enter the hive of a highblood so brazenly.  
  
“Fuck bro,” he drawled as he sauntered down, “what's all the-”  
“Well!” Yelled Karkat, “it finally happened! Round of applause please, I need to take a bow before I blow my fucking brains out.”  
Gamzee nodded coolly and reached out to take Karkat's hand, “you want a pie? I got some fresh-”  
“Fuck pie! Fuck all of this, there will be no pie! It's all f-fucking fucked! Is what it is!”  
“Motherfuckin' best friend, you needa calm yore self an' tell Gamzee what kind of a bad motherfuckin' groove is all up and bein' a thing today.”  
  
Gamzee wasn't worried. In honesty, these little meltdowns were becoming increasingly frequent and it was always over some minor point. One time, Karkat stormed his hive and screamed for most of an entire day because, as Gamzee recalled, his 'dreams were getting uppity.' Another time, it was that his horrifying crab-lusus had demolished his respiteblock in a paroxysm of violence. In honesty, it could be anything.  
  
“Fuck you!” Karkat yelled, a quivering finger pointing in Gamzee's direction.  
“Aw, come on best friend, chill a little and let me in on it. Open your doors, I'm all... knocking. Knock knock.”  
“This is the worst! You want to know what's wrong? Fine!”  
  
And Karkat told him. It wasn't any big thing, to Gamzee's reckoning, a simple miscommunication, but there it was. Karkat had offended Kanaya with a slightly off-colour comment- off-colour by Karkat's standards- and it had led to a curt, aggravated chat session that had terminated abruptly. Nonetheless Karkat was insistent that he had committed a gross social crime. Gamzee didn't dare point it out, but it really wasn't so bad. If he knew Kanaya, she was a chill friend who would be all forgiving and whatnot, but Karkat wouldn't have any of that.  
  
“I'm invoking your duty as my moirail!”  
“Oh, hey wait now, there's no need to-”  
“Too late! It's done! This is my invoking face!” Karkat pointed at his face maniacally.  
“Yeah, but, hey listen I was kind of going to kick back with a pie and put on some tunes-”  
“Too late! It's invoked! It's happening! Strap your shit in, the ride is starting! It's happening right now!”  
“Could we maybe do this tomorrow, I'm-”  
“You shitty moirail,” Karkat breathed softly, “you shitty shitty moirail. If you were pale for me in even the slightest fucking amount you'd do it.”  
“I want to! I just think you're over-”  
“You'd fucking yank my pants down and show my truculent rump the flat of your hand like there's no tomorrow. You'd paint my loadbearing seat orbs with the brush of your righteous vengeance! I demand the justice that is spanking!”  
  
Gamzee rolled his eyes. It was really unnecessary he was certain, but Karkat just wouldn't be convinced. Before he knew it, his moirail had shoved him over to sit on his couch, and was loosening his trousers.  
“Don't you fucking move, clown,” Karkat snarled, before laying down over Gamzee's lap. For his part Gamzee looked down and saw Karkat's perky grey cheeks staring back at him, and it was inviting to be fair. Karkat had the tiniest rump, it would have been like staring at two peaches nestled in a handkerchief, if trolls had such a thing.  
  
“You sure about this man?” Gamzee asked.  
“I'm sure. Look, I've done a shitty thing. I get it. I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to go one without some kind of act of contrition. Do you really want me to get backed up in my contrition gland? Is that what you want? Does it make you happy to see me overdosing madly on shame juices?”  
Gamzee stifled a sigh and raised his hand, there really was no choice, “okay, fine.”  
“Say the words!”  
“What?”  
“Say the fucking words! Or it doesn't count!”  
“Oh come on, do I have to?”  
“Say the fucking words! You're the worst best friend ever!”  
  
Gamzee gritted his teeth. His patience was considerable but not infinite and Karkat was really pushing his buttons. He knew why, too. Karkat needed to feel that his act of personal contrition had meaningfulness, and the only way to do that was to get Gamzee in the mood to really give him something to be sorry for.  
  
“You've been bad,” said Gamzee sharply.  
“I know.”  
“What happens when you're bad?”  
“Say it properly! You're supposed to tell me-”  
Gamzee interrupted him suddenly with a sharp smack across the buttocks and Karkat reacted instantly, hanging his head.  
“Answer me, motherfucker.”  
“When I'm bad,” hissed Karkat through gritted teeth, “you're supposed to punish me for it.”  
“Fuckin' right. That's how you wipe the fuckin' slate clean. Understand?”  
“Of course I-” Karkat hesitated. Gamzee looked down at him, he hadn't moved but he thought he could feel, perhaps, Karkat's head bob slightly, “I understand.”  
“Count 'em, right?”  
“All right.”  
  
Gamzee raised his hand again. He could feel Karkat stiffen slightly, holding his breath in anticipation. Fine, he thought, let him anticipate. He waited, just long enough for Karkat to shift slightly in impatience, before bringing his hand down with a ferocious crack across Karkat's buttocks.  
“OW! Fuck!”  
“That really what you want to say?”  
“One! Fuck! Thank you!”  
Gamzee smirked. If it was really what his moirail needed then what was the harm in enjoying it? And besides, Karkat had been a complete pill recently. He gave him another smack, deliberately hitting the area already reddening in pain.  
“SHIT! TWO!”  
“Hm?”  
“THANK you!”  
“Yeah, see, that's what I thought.”  
  
Karkat had a lot to work out. It went on. After five strokes however, Gamzee felt the change. When Karkat thanked him, his voice cracked and Karkat sobbed. He felt weak fingers grasping at his ankles and nodded firmly. Now the contrition could begin.  
  
“Louder,” he said calmly before spanking Karkat again.  
“Oh! Ohhh you shit! Fuck you!”  
Gamzee raised his voice for the first time, snarling, he let out just a little of the chucklevoodoos and only because it was a special occasion.  
“Louder! SING IT LITTLE FRIEND!”  
“Ohhhh thank you!” Karkat shrieked, gasping for breath like a wounded lusus, “thank you! Suh, six!”  
  
Gamzee hit him again, then again. Karkat was already crying openly and barely felt the impact until the pain washed over him a moment later. Gamzee listened out with satisfaction. The sobbing from Karkat rose in a pained cry of frustration every time another smack rocked his slender body, before descending again in chest-wracking laboured breaths. For a time everything seemed to fade out as Gamzee floated on a cloud of satisfaction and delight. He looked down again and it seemed that only a moment had passed but Karkat's rump looked fully purple with bruising.  
  
“Uh,” said Gamzee, “how many was that?”  
“Tuh,” Karkat stammered, “twenty, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Oh thank you, I'm sorry,” he clutched at Gamzee's leg and bawled like a wounded wriggler, and Gamzee realised what he had done.  
“That's good! Uh, that's it! You're done!”  
Karkat nestled against his thigh and Gamzee felt the wet of tears through his pants, “I'm done?”  
“It's enough,” Gamzee announced, “you've made a fuckin' act of contrition now.”  
  
Karkat pulled himself to his feet with difficulty and fumbled with his trousers, pulling them up with considerable difficulty.  
“It's okay now?”  
“Yeah. You did a bad thing, but you made up for it.”  
Karkat half-turned, looking at Gamzee over his shoulder shyly, “and Kan...?”  
“I'll tell her what you took, it'll be fine.”  
  
Karkat nodded sorrowfully. He looked so forlorn that Gamzee's heart melted and he stood up- opening his arms to hug his moirail instead of pulling him into his lap like he wanted to, for fear of hurting him.  
“Shh,” Gamzee whispered. In response Karkat just nestled his face against Gamzee's thin chest.  
“Thu, thanks,” he mewled.  
“No problem,” said Gamzee, trying to stop his voice shaking, “any time you need, best friend.”


End file.
